Barthalemou
by Adastra5
Summary: "Malfoy now why on Earth would I do that?" Harry asked surprised. He felt like he already knew what answer was coming, but he needed the confirmation. Draco answered smugly "Because their mother is Hermione Granger, Potter. Are you going to help me bring your best friend home or just let her children freeze on your doorstep?" Dramione - Slightly OC - Rating Changed due to language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Original Character and Plot is mine. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind.

 **A/N** : So I needed a break from trying to **REwrite** that last chapter of " Should Have Known - Should Have Been". It's what happens when you get frustrated after a 10K Word Chapter gets deleted and 5 chapters of your next story does too. So I decided to break this idea out of my head. It's been racking my brain for awhile as well so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

CRACK! The sound of a bone breaking echoed through the midnight thunderstorm that was currently hounding the area for the past hour. Harry Potter never expected this acquaintance from his past to show up on his doorstep. Harry Potter also did not expect his hand to collide with that person's nose. But what startled him the most was a small voice that suddenly came from thin air and a head of curly blonde hair jumping on the man who was currently sporting a bloody nose.

"DADDY!" The small girl jumped into her father's arms and held him right. Suddenly four more younger children appeared. The oldest looking no more than seven years old.

"Minnie! Father told us to stay under the cloak." The oldest young man yelled frantically to his sister. He was the spitting image of Draco Malfoy, but with some familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"BUT THIS MAN HURT DADDY." She screamed back, crying and hugging Draco Malfoy to the point that he might choke.

Harry turned his attention back to where the older boy stood. Huddling close to the older boy were three younger children who looked no more than 3 years old. Thunder sounded through the area and the children jumped, but surprisingly remained calm. Only closing their eyes and holding their brother closer.

Harry Potter suddenly looked to the man in front of him coddling the young girl and reassuring her he'd be ok.

5 children? What are you doing at my doorstep Malfoy. It seemed that Harry tried to telepathically communicate to Draco through burning eyes.

The girl calmed down and suddenly looked up at Harry and asked, "Daddy who is this man?" No way. Harry thought as he took in the young child's face.

"Minnie, this is your Uncle Harry. He's going to help us bring your mother home." Draco announced.

"Malfoy now why on Earth would I do that?" Harry asked surprised. He felt like he already knew what answer was coming, but he needed the confirmation.

"Because their mother is Hermione Granger, Potter. Are you going to help me bring your best friend home or just let her children freeze on your doorstep?" Draco announced rhetorically.

Harry Potter suddenly looked as if he was about to faint.

* * *

The Potter abode was quite the establishment. It wasn't any Malfoy Manor, but Hermione and Draco didn't live lavishly in France either. Both well off they decided to raise their family in a home large enough to have all of them, with guests but not seem empty and wandering at the same time. Draco rather liked having a smaller home than a huge house to live in like the manor he had been accustomed to when he was growing up. It was warmer, it felt like a real home and you always knew someone you loved was not too far.

The Malfoy's now found themselves in the living room of the Potter home. Thankful for the tea and hot chocolate that Ginny Potter had given them, a drying and warming charm, and blankets. Draco had been able to cast a spell on himself to fix his nose and cleaned up the blood off his face and clothes.

This was the last sort of company Ginny Potter had expected to come down to see in her home tonight. But welcome at the very most. When she had spoken to Hermione years ago, she had a gut feeling in her stomach that the man that stole her best friend's heart was no other than the Ferret God himself. But to finally see her children. Ginny's heart exploded at the sight of them. She wanted to hug and coddle them, but taking in their appearances she could tell they had been through hell and high waters tonight. A look on a child's face after the war they had just recently won.

Harry and Ginny were now sitting in the couch across from them ready to listen. They wanted to know what happened to their best friend who had left England years ago to follow this new job prospect in France. But it also was upheld in the upmost confidentiality so other than floo calls, quick visits, throughout the years they didn't know much about their friend.

While Ginny and Harry waited patiently, Draco took in the home once again. The Potter's had three children which he knew of because of Hermione. While she may not of been able to divulge about her life, their life, she knew everything about her friends back home.

What didn't surprise him was the pictures that they had of Hermione in their home, even the good ol' Weasel himself. The pictures of Hermione were scattered throughout the years. Some at Hogwarts, of the Burrow which Hermione had told him of, and after the war before Draco guessed she came to France and they had fallen in love.

Draco looked down at his tea and then to his children. He missed his wife terribly.

Harry and Ginny watched the exchange of looks between Draco and what they had now confirmed as Hermione's children as well. Harry's voice suddenly broke through Draco's thoughts."How did this happen?" Harry suddenly blurted out. Harry had honestly wanted to punch Draco again for letting Hermione get into danger but thought against it for the children he thought to himself.

Draco look amused before he spoke. "The children or Hermione being kidnapped Potter?"

Ginny let out a snort and Harry relieved that the tension had been broken replied, "Hermione, though I'd like to know about the children as well."

"Well if I may ask, Ginny is there anywhere my children may sleep? I would rather them not know too much before they need to." Draco asked sincerely.

"Yes of course. We have four guest rooms, enough room for everyone. Will your children come with me?" Ginny inquired.

"They will." Draco assured her. He suddenly turned to his children next to him. "This is your Aunt Ginny." Which Draco could see out of the corner of his eye that Ginny was very comfortable and happy at this title."She is going to take you to sleep. I need you well rested alright? Your mother would have a conniption if I didn't get you lot to bed at least." He said lighting the dire situation at hand for their children.

"But father!" The oldest boy yelled out.

"No 'but father' Scorp. You will go up to bed. Help your Aunt Ginny get your siblings ready and into bed. Can you do that for me son?" He asked sternly.

"But I want to help bring Mum home!" He said pleading with his father.

"The most you can do right now is help me with your siblings! That is how you can help me. Now be mindful of your Aunt and Uncle."

"Some Aunt and Uncle Father! He broke your nose." Scorpius stood up.

"No Scorpius. You will not be rude in your Aunt and Uncle's home." Draco said now in the most unexpected parental voice Harry never expected to come out. "Now apologize."

Finally Scorpius hung his head in defeat. "Yes Father." He turned to Harry and Ginny Potter. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny I am sorry I am being rude in your home. I do hope you take my apology."

Impressed with his manners both Potters nodded their understanding and told him it was alright. Quietly all five children got up from the couch and made to move towards Ginny.

Suddenly the youngest little girl ran back towards Draco and hugged his knee.

"Daddy. I want Mummy." The girl sobbed.

Draco's face saddened and he got up and knelt in front of the child. "Aurora, darling." He started as he pushed some hair out of her face. "Your Uncle Harry and I will do everything we can to bring Mummy home."

"What about the bad man?" Aurora suddenly whispered. Draco's face hardened and then pulled the child into a hug.

"That bad man won't come near us ever again. I promise." He said holding the child closely. He then pulled back and let his left arm out looking at the other children. They all ran into his arms toppling over, but still determined to hug their father tightly.

After a few moments of "I love you's" and "Go to beds." The children walked away with Ginny to go to bed.

Draco brushed had himself off and positioned himself on the couch across from Harry again.

"What happened to her Malfoy?" Harry dove right into it.

"What has Hermione told you about her job Potter?" Draco sat up.

"Not much. She said her job was completely confidential, but it was almost like being an Auror. Except no one knew what she did. But it was also dangerous, no one could know what or who she was associated with." Harry replied. It sounded weird, his best friend his whole life couldn't tell him a thing. But if it kept her safe he'd understand.

"Right you are Potter. We are held to the utmost confidentiality. This also includes our family." He motioned his head upstairs where his children currently were.

"So why is Hermione in danger now? She would always follow protocol." Harry then corrected himself. "As long as it was morally correct." Thinking to all the times Hermione had vended the rules during their young adventures and during the war.

"Have you heard of a Dark Wizard called Barthalemou?" Draco inquired.

Harry shook his head no. "Of course you haven't. Our organization took it among themselves to keep it hidden from the rest of the world as to keep panic from starting." Draco stood up and started to pace. "Hermione and I took him down 6 years ago right before we had Minnie and we semi-retired." He said his features softening at the thought of his family. "But something went wrong a year ago. He escaped and no one knew how until finally Hermione figured it out tonight." Draco turned to Potter.

"It looks like your organization wasn't as secret as it was." Harry added mindfully.

"It was an inside job Potter. One of our own betrayed us." Draco added darkly. "For the past year wherever we went Hermione felt like there was someone always following us. When you retire from the work we do, they give you all the best security and security measures in the world for 10 years, 15 depending on what cases you covered." Harry's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It gives you a chance to transition back into society. Helps you to raise a family privately, allows you to find permanent residence safely without a criminal you may have apprehended or anyone associated with you to find them."

"That's why Hermione couldn't tell me anything." Harry now understood.

"Precisely. If Hermione told you any other further details of her life, all the work they do to protect us is now up in the air."

"So how did Barthalemou escape? How did he get to Hermione?" Harry now pleaded for the information. He was calm but now his heart was breaking.

"Like I said Potter it was an inside job. One of the personnel assigned to protect us, was the one who betrayed not only us but the entire organization. He let Barthalemou out and he let him into our home tonight after Hermione figured out the mole among us. Barthalemou killed everyone and burned the headquarters to the ground." Draco had resumed pacing and now had his hands clenched into fists that now turned his knuckles an even whiter shade of white if possible.

"Why is this Barthalemou so dangerous?" Harry wondered. "And if he was why wouldn't the rest of the world, the Ministries at least be told?" He asked Draco quickly, growing frustrated at the "organization" they worked for.

Draco suddenly had a dark look on his face and walked over to Harry. Harry stood up immediately ready for the information.

Thunder crackled in the air and the house was eerily quiet. Draco looked out the window as if to look for something or rather someone. He finally turned his attention back on Harry. "I didn't tell you Potter? Barthalemou is Bathalemou Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange's secret son."

* * *

 **A/N** : BALL DROP. I know it's really early for the drama, but what better way to get the story going. This first chapter has been playing in my head since I started writing "Should Have Known - Should Have Been." Please review and let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : You know the deal. OC mine, Plot mine. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

 **A/N** : Didn't want to keep you hanging for too long. "Should Have Known's" last chapter is still being re-written. My thumbs are in so much pain (I write ONLY from my iPhone still), but I enjoy writing so I'm not gonna stop. Let me know what you think of this story so far and if you'd like to see anything happen in particular!

SoraLovesRain THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY FIRST REVIEW!

Special thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story so far. It's only a few, but I'm glad you've liked it so far! Any input and what you would like to see are welcome!

* * *

Harry Potter's mind went completely blank. The only thing that shook him out of his thoughts was the sound of porcelain breaking. Harry turned around quickly and saw Ginny with her mouth frozen in shock. Around her on the floor lay the broken tea cups and food spilled he's assuming she brought for Malfoy.

Both Harry and Draco rushed over to Ginny only to have her put her hand up to stop them. She rapparoed the broken porcelain and accioed everything back on the serving tray. Both Harry and Draco followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar while Ginny once again got some food together.

"How?" was all Harry could muster out. "How did Bellatrix have a secret son no one knew about?"

"You mean how did I not know I had a cousin from my crazy Aunt?" Draco asked back.

Ginny only shook her head as she placed all the tea and food on the table and sat next to Harry. Harry just nodded and continued to wait for Draco to answer.

"Bellatrix was so mad and power hungry that she was not capable of love. She wished nothing more than to please the Dark Lord. So even if she had a son or any other children they were not not would ever be her priority." Draco answered.

"That's ghastly." Ginny replied in disgust. "How could anyone just cast their child away and not care?"

"My crazy Aunt Bella." Draco replied.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked.

"It didn't take much. Honestly he told us as soon as he was captured. But Aunt Bella didn't raise him so it's not as if I had a secret playmate I don't remember anything about." Draco said giving them information.

"Do I even want to ask who his father is?" Harry asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Unfortunately for us, he doesn't know who his father is." Draco said with a straight face.

"So you're telling me this could be the spawn of Voldemort and your crazy Aunt Bellatrix?" Harry stood up not sure if he was disgusted or worried.

"Look I don't know who his father is, but that's the least of our worries. Barthalemou is dark, dangerous, and ready. He just murdered a whole organization of people and kidnapped my wife! For Merlin's sake Potter, where are your priorities!" Draco yelled as items in the kitchen levitated to match his rage.

"Don't worry, keep yelling. You're lucky I cast a silencing spell." Ginny said smugly. "Those children would of ran back down here and I would of made both of you put them back to bed."

"Sorry Red. I didn't mean to. But Hermione is my life other than our children. I need her home with me." Draco finally sat down with his head in between his hands.

The show of emotion utterly shocked the Potter's into silence. They watched as Draco just held his head in his hands, his shoulders completely hung.

"Draco are you?" Ginny started to ask.

"I'm not alright!" Draco finally lifted his head up and looked at them. "I could of stopped him. I could of saved her! I could of made sure that he didn't take her away from me." Draco rushed up and turned away from them looking at a picture of Hermione that was on the wall of the breakfast nook.

Finally Harry stood up and walked next to Draco. "Hermione insisted we take that picture." Draco nodded. "We had been helping Mrs. Weasley take out the garden gnomes and one of the gnomes had kicked mud in Ron's face. Hermione and I started laughing at him which made him throw mud at us." Harry smiled back on the moment but continued. "It resulted in a mud fight. We had the best time. Here are a bunch of sixteen year olds throwing mud at each other, embarking on the biggest war of their life in the next year. It was the most unexpected, peaceful and lasting memory of being carefree we had." Harry started to tear at the memory.

"Draco I will do whatever it takes to get Hermione home. She is my sister, whom I haven't seen in so many years and I'll be damned if I ever let some lunatic spawn ever take her."

Draco turned to Harry and nodded at him. "Thank you Potter. Now how can we get this bastard?"

* * *

"Get Kingsley." Draco demanded. It had been three hours since Draco arrived. Both men were tired, caffeine high, and emotional. Draco because he worried about his wife's safety and just wanted her home. Harry because him being reunited with his best friend was all on the line according to how he and Draco could conduct themselves together. So far even Severus Snape would've awarded both Gryffindor and Slytherin 50 points each at this display of teamwork.

Harry could only agree. If there's one thing he knew it was how much everyone cared about Hermione. Even Minister Kingsley cared and held Hermione in high regard. Ever since they had been paired on a mission together. Not only did Kingsley truly see how truly bright "The Brightest Witch of her Age" was, but also how she was also so much more than just her title.

Harry walked over to his fireplace to floo Kingsley and Draco poured himself another cup of coffee. Ginny sat down in front of him and said smugly, "You know if you don't slow down you'll have an overdose."

"I'd rather have an overdose and wake up to Hermione, realizing this was just a silly nightmare and I should've listened to her and not had an extra piece of cake before bed." Draco said fondly, thinking of Hermione.

"I miss her." Ginny said sadly.

"She misses you too. She hated how our contracts bind us so that we can't share our lives with friends and family. But the nature of our work." Draco waved his hand as if to demonstrate the situation at hand was the very reason the rules were implemented.

"I see that, Draco. May I call you Draco?" Ginny asked sincerely.

"As long as you don't mind me calling you Ginny?" Draco responded which earned a smile from the red-headed witch as she went ahead back to work on the stove.

Harry waltzed back into the kitchen with Kingsley in two. "Draco!" The wizard's voice boomed into the kitchen.

Draco and Kingsley embraced which garnished a shock look from Ginny. Ginny had already the mindset that anything could happen tonight and nothing in the least could surprise her anymore.

"Kingsley, how do you? What?" Harry asked. He was utterly confused now and had no idea what to say anymore.

"Draco here has been quite the help to the ministry in recent years. He's come quite a few times back to Britain to help us out on a few cases or mutual cases I should say." Kingsley said walking over to Ginny and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek before settling in the Potter kitchen.

"So you know about Barthalemou and this - this organization Malfoy and Hermione are in?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Barthalemou is an unfortunate incident that we thought had, was the muggle saying 'in the bag'?" Kingsley said nodding at Ginny placing tea in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me this Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's not my place to tell." Draco said thanking Ginny who placed a helping of sausage, eggs, bacon, and hot cakes in front of him.

"It's not your place to tell? I thought you said no one knew about the organization?" Harry said pacing.

"Correction Potter. I said only those who need to know about the organization know." Draco said wiping his mouth using exquisite Malfoy manners.

"Harry. Please don't be angry with me. I am not pulling what Dumbledore did with you. You see I was the French Headquarters secret keeper." Kingsley explained.

Harry was now dumbfounded. "Well what in the bloody hell can you tell me about this bloody organization then!?"

"The International League of Exceptional Force is an organization built on the promise of protecting both the Wizard and Muggle world." Draco said pushing his plate away. "Thank you Ginny."

Ginny nodded at Draco and sat down next to her husband. "You work for an organization that works to protect the muggle world?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Yes Potter believe it or not I do. I am no longer eleven and live by my father's ideals. Also if you didn't notice my children are half-blood." Draco said.

"Right then." Harry said not sure what to think anymore. "Did you know Hermione married Malfoy then?" Turning his attention on Kingsley.

"I actually did. But like I said I'm the secret keeper for the French Headquarters. Any knowledge of any of their people is included in the information I have to keep confidential."

"Well now that, that is settled then can we please go back to the matter at hand? Potter I am sorry that Hermione could not tell you more details but it's with the job. Now Please I don't know what kind of danger Hermione is in and I just want her home." Draco said slamming his fist on the table.

Everyone eyes went wide at Draco's sudden rage but understood immediately. Harry quickly put back his feelings aside. "Well Draco you wanted Kingsley, Kingsley is here now. Where would you like to start?"

"Kingsley do you still have that tracker in Bartholomeou?" Draco asked.

"If he didn't take it out yet, then yes." Kingsley said immediately back to his serious demeanor that he was known for.

"Good. We can start there." Draco said closing his eyes and pressing his wand to his head to save his memories from the past years to help in their investigation and immediately everyone else in the kitchen went to work.

* * *

 **A/N:** There is Chapter 2! Not an exciting chapter but more of an informative chapter. The next chapter will be much longer and more interesting. It's already written and I'm tempted to go ahead and upload it. But we'll see. Also check out my Tumblr adastra5 to check out a corresponding post to this chapter :) Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Plot and OC is mine. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

 **A/N** : I'd like to think I'm on a roll here. Decided to post this since this week I'll be busy and I'm aiming for 2 chapters posted a week. I'm hoping you all like it. I'd like to also note that this doesn't follow the canon timeline other than the war/ages of canon characters. I'll probably post a timeline on my Tumblr to make things more clear. Review and let me know! And per usual if there is anything you'd want to see happen with this story let me know. Also if any would like to be my Beta, let me know lol.

SoraLovesRain: Thank you again for reviewing! Yeah I had a lot of fun creating this plot since I wanted something possibly new (I haven't run across a Bellatrix Secret Child plot). Hermione will be making an appearance soon, so that's all I can say for now :X.

Millie: Thank you as well for your review! I try my best to proofread a few times before posting a chapter. I write only from my iPhone so after two or three reads my eyes tell me I've had enough. Lol, but I'm already a head a few chapters so I might post another one before another week is up :)

* * *

It had been a rather long night but a perfect course of action was now put into motion with the assistance of Kingsley and his resources. Kingsley had left around half past six in the morning while the rest of the adults followed suit, retiring to bed soon after.

Draco did not sleep at all. For the first time in over ten years he did not have Hermione by his side. It had been a long night and all he could do was dream about her being home. Which would result in him waking up and looking at the spot next to him. This only leading to disappointment that he would realize the bed was empty, this wasn't their room or house, and his nightmare she was taken away was real.

It wasn't until around 8:30 am when he heard a pair of tiny footsteps finally, followed by a knock on the door.

"Yes Aurora, come in." Draco sat up in bed and awaited for the middle of the triplets to come in. Always punctual like your mother. He silently amused himself.

Aurora silently came in and climbed on the bed to sit next to her father. "Daddy, where is Mummy? I thought you said we were coming here to find her." She said looking up at her father with her steel grey eyes she inherited from him.

"I know darling." He said brushing the back of her frizzy hair down. "But we have to find her. Daddy should've explained it better." He said leaning towards her to place a kiss on top of her head.

"I miss Mummy." The little girl cried.

Draco's heart broke and he pulled his daughter into his lap and let her cry on his chest. He knew his children missed their mother terribly as did he. There is nothing he wouldn't do for them or Hermione.

"Tell you what Aurora, how about we go downstairs and get some breakfast. Fill up that stomach of yours with your favorite?"

"Double Chocolate chip pancakes!?" The little girl squealed in delight.

"Yes. I'm sure your Aunt Ginny whipped some up." Draco assured her.

Suddenly the little girl looked apprehensive which worried Draco.

"What's wrong? I thought Double Chocolate Chip was your favorite?" Draco exclaimed.

"You said Uncle 'Arry was nice and he would help us find Mummy. But he punched you in the nose!" Aurora explained while her arms were waving wildly in the air.

"Yes well Uncle Harry and I have some unresolved feelings?" Draco shrugged. How do you explain to a three-year old that you used to bully her mother's best friend. He thought to himself.

"Then does Aunt Ginny have unsolved feelings about you that will make her punch you in the nose too?" Aurora asked her father.

Draco howled with laughter. "It's un-re-solv-ed little one." Another voice joined their laughter. Ginny stood in the doorway, "Sorry I didn't mean to ease drop, I wanted to let you know breakfast was ready and everyone else is already down there." Ginny apologized, walked closer, and leaned down so she could be eye to eye with Aurora. "Don't worry Aurora. I won't be punching your father unless he gives me a reason to." She teased slightly with a funny face and putting her fist up for good measure.

Aurora smiled at this and then jumped on the bed, "DADDY DADDY LET'S GO GET MY CHOCOLATE PANCAKES THEN!"

Draco smiled, "Now now Princess, it's rude to jump on other peoples beds. You may go ahead with your Aunt Ginny downstairs. I'm just going to freshen up and I'll meet you there." He finished by kissing her on top of the head.

Aurora happily obliged and took her Aunt's hand, "Aunt Ginny I'm sorry I was jumping on the bed. Does this mean I can't still get pancakes?" Aurora's voice drifted quietly and the sound of her and Ginny's laughter grew farther away.

Draco smiled to himself and looked at the pictures of his wife and family that he had placed on the nightstand. It was the same pictures that he kept of them when he had to go away on missions. But he never thought this would be one of them.

Draco showered, put some fresh clothes on and headed downstairs. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the kitchen. There was food literally everywhere. Ginny had surely outdone herself. It was insane, you could of fed Hogwarts with the amount of food she cooked. It also smelled wonderful, which made him miss Hermione and her cooking as well.

Harry walked over to Draco with a cup of coffee which shook Draco from his thoughts, "Yeah my wife tends to overdo the food sometimes. Especially when we have company. But that's what happens when you're a Weasley." Draco gratefully took the cup of coffee and drank from it, he needed it for the sleepless night he had before.

All of the children suddenly looked up at him once they realized that he was there. "DADDDDDDY!" The room imploded with the sound of the children overrunning Draco with love.

Aurora was tugging on Draco's pants, "Daddy look! Just like you said Aunt Ginny made my favorites!" He smiled down at the sight of the smeared chocolate around her face.

"Father, I've had them eating breakfast they're almost done." Scorpius explained proudly. Draco knelt down and hugged his son, "Good man. Your mother is so proud of you." Ensuring to not talk about Hermione in past tense because she would be found.

"DADDY THERE'S COUSINS!" Little Alexander screamed and pointed at the Potter Children at the table. Draco knew he would be excited about that. Draco looked over and smiled at the children eating and waved to them with Alexander who was now flinging his arms in the air as if he was at a concert.

Minnie just pulled her father down for a peck on the cheek and then skipped back to the table to finish her breakfast which he could see was piled with blueberry waffles drowned in syrup. He watched as she animatedly talked to what he assumed was Lily Potter.

Artemis stood patiently for her father's attention. Draco knelt down and then poked her in the stomach. "Have you been stuffing your stomach too?" Artemis shook her head excitedly and hugged her father. Draco knew he could never get tired of this.

After all the kids ran back to the table to eat, the Potter children came up and introduced themselves which Draco found amusing.

"James Sirius Potter." The eldest boy stuck his hand out. Draco couldn't help but feel eleven years old again when he had tried to befriend Harry. Draco held his hand out and shook the young man's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Uncle Draco. Though Dad said you are the last person he expected to be one of my Uncle's."

Draco laughed and looked over to Harry who shrugged sheepishly. "Pleasure to meet you James. You have quite the grip there. I assume you play Quidditch?"

James beamed at this acknowledgement "YES! How did you know?"

"I'm not sure if your father told you this. But him and I were both seekers for our respective Quidditch teams."

James eyes grew wide at this, "You were? What house were you in?"

Draco was astonished that Potter didn't tell them anything negatively about him. But he should be thankful for that. "I was the Slytherin Seeker."

"You were in Slytherin?" Albus Potter's interest suddenly perked who had been standing next to James and was waiting her turn for his introduction.

"Yes I was. I even had a nickname your father used specifically for me 'The Slytherin Prince'." Draco suddenly heard Harry's laughter next to him. Harry corrected him "More like 'The Ferret Prince.' Which earned a laugh from Ginny as well.

Harry strode over to better explain his young son's curiosity, "Al' here is worried about being sorted into Slytherin even though he has some time away to worry about that. Even then I assured him that being in Slytherin is nothing to be ashamed of and that you should always be proud of where you are sorted." Harry explained.

Draco understood and knelt down in front of Albus, "You know who your named after?"

Albus shook his head, "I am named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Father told me two of the greatest headmasters that Hogwarts ever had and Snape was the bravest man he ever knew."

"Rightfully so. Severus Snape was my Godfather. He was not only the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but he was also the Head of Slytherin house. He was a good man, a brave man, but also a man who loved with all his heart his whole entire life. Do you think that that describes you Albus?"

Albus shook his head and smiled.

"Good then you have nothing to worry about." Draco assured him and Albus Potter seemed relieved at this notion for now.

"And who is this pretty little girl here?" Draco then shown his attention to Lily Potter.

Lily looked down shyly and back up at her father which he nodded for her that it was alright. Suddenly her face peaked up. "Lily Luna Potter. I love Minnie can she stay here everyday!"

Both men laughed and Lily took that as a yes and reclaimed her seat next to Minnie and continued to talk. Draco sat at the breakfast bar with Harry and Ginny.

"Your rather good with them Draco. You sure you don't want to add them to your lot while me and Harry here had a nice get away?" Ginny teased Draco.

"8? Sure me and Hermione were talking about expanding anyways." Draco shot back which earned a choke and cough from both Potters. Harry scanned his face to see if he was serious. Draco's face remained unfazed.

"Bloody Hell." Ginny laughed aloud.

"So Malfoy how did you get so good with kids?" Harry tried changing the subject.

"You make me out to be some soulless being Potter." Draco said.

"You were." Harry shot back.

"Well your best friend must've seen something in me. She married me after all." Draco said sadly.

"Yes well, that's why we're going to do no matter what to save her." Potter said sadly.

"Ginny I also wanted to thank you for this wonderful breakfast. When you asked me what the kids like to eat, I didn't expect any of this. You didn't have to do all of this." Draco thanked her sincerely.

"I don't want to hear any of it Draco. Hermione is our family. If she married you, you must of not of been such a big arrogant prat after all. And you guys gave me more nieces and nephews!" Ginny said beaming looking at all of the children eating together.

"No matter what, thank you Ginny. You too Potter." Draco added.

"You boys really should call each other by their first names." Ginny added thoughtfully.

"We'll see if Malfoy has really grown out of his old ways and then maybe." Harry added.

"Well in the meantime until that happens. Draco tell us about the children." Ginny said looking over to the breakfast nook.

This added a sincere smile on Draco's face. All three adults looked over to their children and Draco spoke, "Our oldest is Scorpius Aiden. He's seven, I believe he's a month older than James? He's obviously my spitting image but he has Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Surprisingly his personality is 50% Hermione's and 50% mine. You'll see as you get to know him."

Scorpius sat at the table animatedly talking to James and Albus, discussing Quidditch strategies no doubt as Quidditch figured zoomed about the table.

"Our next one is Melina Minerva. She's five, we had her right before Hermione retired. We call her "Minnie" affectionately, she was named after Professor McGonagall. She's a Daddy's girl as you saw last night. As you can see she has my white blonde hair but with Hermione's curls. She also has her button nose, but my pointy chin.

Minnie was also animatedly watching the Quidditch figures zooming around the table. She was batting her eyes at Albus which Draco wasn't sure how he felt but the Potters found amusing.

"Our next three were the biggest shock we ever had. Triplets. Artemis, Aurora, and Alexander." Both Ginny and Harry had wide eyes as they looked over the triplets. Draco continued very amused by the looks.

"Artemis Narcissa is the oldest by 5 minutes. She's her namesake through and through. She's the leader of the triplets, but acts and holds herself as the spitting image of her grandmother."

Artemis sat at the table piling more cut fruit on her plate. She had straight white blonde hair and grey eyes. How she sat straight, wiped the corners of her mouth, and smoothed the napkin on her lap was far beyond her age of three. She really was the namesake of Narcissa.

"Next was Aurora." Draco taking in Ginny's as he spoke the next words, "Ginerva. Aurora Ginerva was the next one, older than Alexander by two minutes. As you can see she is Hermione's spitting image other than my eyes. She's the most like her mother in her punctuality. She also is the one who showed accidental Magic the youngest at a week old."

Ginny was silently wiping away tears. "You named one after me?"

"Yes Red, Hermione insisted." Draco said amused at the witches reaction.

"Last but certainly not least is little Alexander Draco. Obviously my look-alike other than his brown hair. He's the most like me in every way including my personality."

Alexander sat at the table with his head held high and sitting up extremely straight with a smug look on his face like a young Draco Malfoy.

"It's so weird to think Hermione kept away for so long." Harry added sadly.

"Hermione didn't want to Potter. It was"

"The job. I know I know." Harry finished for him.

Just then the fire in the kitchen roared startling everyone. Kingsley's face appeared in the fire. "We're ready for you." And disappeared.

"I guess it's time." Draco said with a renewed strength and an awakened vigor. He looked at his children and could only think of their mother and how he would give his life to bring her home.

* * *

 **A/N** : A long chapter, but I wanted a chance for everyone to get to know the kids. Also calm before the storm thing you know? Before all the action and adventure starts. Review! Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. Also if you want to see **how I imagine the kids** in this universe check out my **Tumblr adastra5** for the corresponding blog post.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : OC and plot is mine. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

 **A/N:** Hello! This is going to be a short chapter so I'm going to post another one with it :) So bonus! I'm still quite a bit ahead with this story not so sure how long it'll turn out. But here you are:

SoraLovesRain: Yeah! I feel like since both Ginny and Hermione grew up with basically males that their friendship to eachother would be quite strong.

Jennyangelamj: Thank you so much!

Cares 1970: You and your words are just too kind! I really feel like the relationship between Draco and Snap are rarely mentioned so I thought it was fitting for the moment. Thank YOU for taking the time to read it :)

Morraine9: Always a pleasure to see your name! There will be some action going forward now, hopefully more and more.

* * *

Every Auror in the room was quite confused at the state of affairs today. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the head of the table with Minister Kingsley along with the head of their department Harry Potter as if this was an everyday occurrence.

They had just been briefed over the kidnapping of War Heroine Hermione Granger. Everyone in Wizarding Britain knew that she had moved to France a few years after the war, but no one imagined she'd ever be kidnapped or that there would ever be another dark wizard in the world intent on ever causing such malicious harm like Voldemort did.

But regardless the big elephant in the room was Draco Malfoy. Even though he had been acquitted, a lot of people still did not see the Malfoy name in any positive light. For the past hour no one dared say anything until finally an Auror spoke up.

"With all do respect sir, how do you know that Malfoy here is telling the truth? I mean we all know he was acquitted of his charges from the war, but he's still Draco Malfoy." A young, but ambitious Auror named David Postelwait asked.

Suddenly all heads in the room snapped to look at Auror Potter and Minister Kingsley.

"And I'm still Kingsley Shacklebolt. Do you question my judgment or Head Auror Potter's here?" Kingsley suddenly said amused.

"No Minister, but it's just that?" Auror Postelwait continued

"That what? I couldn't of possibly been a young man who was led a certain path because of what was hammered into my head my entire life? That I couldn't redeem myself? That I couldn't change? Is it that unbelievable that I married Hermione Granger? Or unbelievable that we had five children who now don't know where their mother is? How about this? How about having to calm your children down after watching their mother be forcibly taken away and kidnapped. Would you lie about your wife being ripped away from you? Would you subject your children to such a horror?" Draco had now stood up and was inches away from Auror Postlewait's face.

Shaking in his boots Auror Postelwait couldn't muster any words but just shook his head yes. Draco nodded and turned back around to his place at the table.

Kingsley and Harry were both amused and Harry left off where Kingsley had been cut off.

"As we were saying, this is a highly dangerous wizard." Harry said.

Soon another young Auror named Christopher Eilan popped in, "How dangerous? Is it - Vol." the young Auror was still afraid of saying his name.

"How many times have I told you lot. Do not give into being afraid of his name. "Fear of a name only-" Harry started.

"Increases fear of the thing itself." Draco finished.

Harry was caught off guard but then continued. "Draco has gone ahead and taken memories of the past few years involving Bartholomeou and Hermione Granger's kidnapping." Everyone nodded at this, "Thanks to the erhm modern advances of the organization they both work for, as we dive in we can also project what we're seeing on the wall here."

Draco poured his memories into the pensieve and dipped the very tip of his wand into it. He then said the incantation visio trajectura and pointed his wand to a blank wall. Suddenly there on the wall was the vision of the fog like smoke of the pensieve. All the Auror's eyes widened and were impressed.

"Alright you lot I suggest you have notebooks out, quick quills, whatever it may be. Just be ready to have information ready, any details you might see as important, etc. Draco, Kingsley, and myself will be diving into the pensieve. Auror Thomas will be out here with you lot." Harry said nodding his head at Dean Thomas who was Deputy Auror underneath him.

All the Aurors nodded and Draco, Kingsley, and Harry all immersed themselves into the pensieve.

* * *

 **A/N** : Short chapter but I always wanted the pensieve chapter to be separate because I knew it would be a lot of information and quite long. So here you are. As always check my Tumblr adastra5 for a corresponding Tumblr post!

Also very LOOSELY translated "visio trajectura: picture projection."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : The brilliance I can claim is the plot and original character. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

 **A/N** : Two things I want to clarify about this chapter:

1: The previous chapter, this chapter, and the next two after are all in the same timespan of one day. It just ended up being super long and I wanted to not overwhelm with information.

2: In these next 3 chapters (this one and the next two) to make it easier present day will be written in **bold**. Anything that is the memory/ies will be _italicized_. WARNING: Strong language at the end of this chapter for any younger readers who have wandered into this. I did also up the rating because of the language being used just in case.

* * *

 **Being immersed into the the pensieve was always a weird feeling. Together Harry, Draco, and Kingsley touched down. Draco knew the location well as did Kingsley, but Harry watched patiently for the memory to start.**

 **"Hermione!" Harry said aloud. His eyes widened at the sight of his best friend, memory her or not, he took in her appearance.**

 **Harry wasn't blind he knew his best friend was attractive but the years had matured her of course for the better.** _Her hair was in loose waves, her face still looked the same as she wore a little makeup to enhance her beauty. She wore black slacks, a white button shirt, and a khaki trench coat with heels._

 _There stood memory Draco next to her, it seemed as if they were already romantically involved but we're keeping things professional. It was conference room flooded with light and about 12 other people.. In the distance you could see the city of Paris, with the Eiffel Tower. It looked to be just past ten in the morning with the position of the Sun in the sky._

 _In the room were other agents, associates, Harry wasn't sure what the organization called themselves yet. But a stern looking woman walked into the room and waved her wand across the wall to where a screen now appeared with the face and name of Barthalemou. Harry now assumed he was watching the first briefing of Barthalemou's case._

 _In a heavy French accent the woman started to speak. "Bonjour everyone."_

 _"Bonjour Attaché Bellamy." Everyone greeted in unison as she nodded for everyone to sit._

 _"We have a new dark wizard at large. He staged his first attack in a small muggle city not far from here. It was mostly run with farm land and vineyards and he burned it all to the ground. Killed 200 muggles who lived there." She spoke aloud. Quickly the room was filled with discussion._

 _ **Harry looked at Draco and Hermione's reactions**. Hermione was shocked but quickly her face turned hard and determined. Draco's demeanor matched hers as well. They stood at the front of the table, but what Harry also noticed that he's not sure no one else did was Hermione's and Draco's hand were now clasped together._ **Harry's eyes widened at the ring he now noticed on her finger.**

" _Did he have any help Attaché Bellamy?" A man in the back spoke up and asked._

 _"No he was able to do this all on his own." The room went completely silent._

 _"How?" Another wizard in the back spoke up._

 _"That is what we're trying to figure out. There have been many reports of murders around the country, done mysteriously, with arson, but finished through muggle means. We're trying to see if there is a connection here." Attaché Bellamy stated._

" **He killed an entire muggle city...by himself?" Harry asked completely shocked.**

 **"Yes, he did." Draco confirmed.**

 **"Why wouldn't we be informed?" Harry asked.**

 **"There was no need to." Kingsley intervened. "Those crimes took place on French soil, not British."**

" _If we don't know anything about this criminal, then how do you know his name? Or this picture?" A voice in the back asked._

 _Attache Bellamy waved her wand once more. Hermione's eyes grew wide and Draco rolled his eyes._

 **Harry looked at the screen and couldn't help but copy Draco's reaction. Burned into the field was his name.**

 **"Our new friend Barthalemou here, is quite the cocky criminal."**

 **"He reminds me so much of his mum. Not humble are they?" Harry said.**

 **"Always some sort of signature." Kingsley answered.**

 **"Literally." Draco nodded for them to watch the next memory.**

 _The memory quickly faded and a new one appeared. They were in the office of what assumed to be Hermione's._

 **Harry took in the pictures that were all over her office.**

 **There were pictures of their various years at Hogwarts. He smiled at the fact that she still thought of them often. There were even the pictures Hermione had sent him of him and Ginny throughout the years. But among those pictures were also pictures of Draco and Hermione now. They looked incredibly happy and Harry couldn't help but feel happy for her.**

" _This is insane! How can one wizard do this? I thought we were done with a dark wizard like this for a lifetime. What would even be his motivation to do all this?" Hermione had her hair in a bun and was pacing the office._

 _"Hermione. We'll figure it out." Draco assured her, "Where was the last location we tracked him at?"_

 _Hermione looked at the paper in front of her, "Another muggle village not too far from here, about three kilometers."_

 _"That would make his what? 67th hit?" Draco said ruffling his hands through his hair. "How on earth are we supposed to stop him when we don't even know why he's hitting these certain targets."_

" **How much time had passed from the last memory to this?" Harry asked.**

 **"Four months." Draco replied.**

" _Has anyone made a map of all the locations he's hit." Hermione inquired._

 _"No. Dufort and Coupe in the next office were supposed to but they claimed it was a waste of time since it's so random." Draco said throwing the pile of papers on Hermione's desk._

 _"Or not. Sometimes what we think is not important, are the most." Hermione said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and putting a map of France on a wall of her office._

 _"C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle." Draco said with eyes wide at Hermione._

 _Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled, "C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle."_

 _After Hermione checked the paperwork, she casted a charm impressively with no wand. Thumbtacks from her desk suddenly sprouted and pinned their respective places on the map that were where Bartholomeu had committed his crimes._

 **Harry and Kingsley couldn't help but react with memory Draco and Hermione. All the locations on the map made a picture of a familiar shape that no one thought they would ever see in years: the Dark Mark.**

" _Bloody Hell!" Draco finally said, "SOMEONE GET ME ATTACHE BELLAMY NOW." Draco roared into the open office outside._

" **Bloody Hell! Malfoy! That's horrific." Harry exclaimed. "I still don't understand why Britain was never told when we dealt with this matter."**

 **"Potter I believe during this time you were busy with the Wilkin's case? These certain memories are leading up to his capture between the years of 2006-2008."**

 **Potter then understood. During that time a crazed wizard named Woodlow Wilkin's terrorized Britain and had been their most high-profile case. Not only because he was a wizard, but also because the muggle law enforcement wanted his head as well.**

 _Suddenly they were on an open field. There was smoke everywhere, it was dark but the only thing that was lighting the area was the bright light of the fire that the field was immersed in. There were terrible screams echoing into the night sky as people were running to find some sort of safety._

 _Jets of different colored lights were flying in the air. Different voices could be heard but the familiar voices of Draco and Hermione could be picked out._

 _"BARTHALEMOU COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Hermione yelled._

 _A cackling laugh could be heard and from the smoke a handsome young stranger with slick black hair, chiseled cheeks, and familiar dark eyes came forward._

 _"Well look what we have here." His words echoing his late mother, "Hermione Granger, pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance." Barthalemou said in a velvety voice._

 _"How do you know me?" Hermione said squinting her eyes on the target in front of her. Draco had stood in front of her to shield Hermione from him._

 _"Ah, yes. This would be who? Draco Malfoy your fiancé and partner?"_

 _"How do you know so much about us?" Hermione asked, slowly walking to place herself beside Draco._

 _"Oh Hermione, Darling, may I call you that?" Barthalemou asked._

 _"No you may not." Draco spat._

 _"'No matter." Barthalemou said waving his hand, "I know everything I need to know about those whom have impacted my life enormously." He said with a vicious smirk._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded._

 _"Oh in all due time Draco. We have more in common than you think." Barthalemou laughed._

 _Suddenly they were surrounded by more attachés. Barthalemou then pointed his wand quickly where Hermione and Draco stood. There was a loud explosion and a green light glowed brightly where Draco and Hermione stood._

 _The smoke cleared which showed Draco and Hermione standing where they were last seen with no hair on them harmed at all. "Hermione what the?" Draco looked at her with shock. All the green light was being absorbed back into her stomach._

 _"I'm pregnant." Hermione blurted and Draco's eyes grew wide._

" **That's how she told you she was pregnant?" Harry exclaimed. Not sure if he was confused or angry for letting Draco let her battle in such a state.**

 **"Yeah. Hell of a way to find out you're going to be a father." Draco laughed at himself.**

 **Harry calmed at the confirmation that Hermione didn't know she was pregnant. "I'm saying. Ginny told me by a 'baby dinner'.**

 **"A what?!" Draco asked.**

 **Before he could answer, there was a loud voice.**

 _The memory had returned to the meeting room which Harry was now familiar with._

 _"How can this many people not find one dark wizard?!" A voice yelled in frustration._

 _"Because he's smart, cunning, and fast." A female voice in the room said._

 _"Isn't the dream team the head of this case?" Another voice said._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco now shot in, "Tell me Poulin?"_

 _"Well everyone here knows you and Granger are the dream team. You've solved most of the important cases? Why is this one still hanging in the air?"_

 _"Well in case you haven't noticed, Granger and I have made the most progress with this case. Wasn't it your team of expertise Poulin who thought the information we had was too vague? That it led to no point? Why did we have to pick up where you thought you were too good?"_

 _The room of attaches grew silent at the two wizards neck and neck with each other._

 _The sound of a throat clearing silenced the room. "Well, well Poulin you sure have quite the opinion on this case." It was Head Attache Bellamy, "Attache Poulin could you tell me the third to last location that Barthalemou was last seen at? What was that importance?" She said striding down the room where Draco and Poulin stood._

 _"Attache Bellamy, it was." Poulin stuttered and after a few moments of pondering he finally confessed, "I apologize I do not know."_

 _"Very well then, you're off this case." Attache Bellamy announced._

 _Poulin's mouth dropped open, "But Attache!" He was pleading._

 _"Must I remind you that the enemy is out there not in here. Do not disrupt this investigation again. Many things have been brought to my attention Poulin. Now I want your fellow colleagues to still respect so I will not say them aloud, but I shall spare you. Please leave the conference room."_

 _Poulin scowled which caught Attache Bellamy's attention, "NOW."_

 _Poulin hung his head and walked out of the room._

" **Well he was a right ol' git." Harry said, "I'd be damned if anyone ever talked to a fellow Auror like that."**

 **"Unfortunately Potter you have just seen the face of Jonathan Jay Poulin, the man who sold everyone out and accomplice to Barthalemou in the murder of the French Headquarter's of the I.L.E.F. and in the kidnapping of Hermione Granger."**

 **"Fuck the bloody bastard." was all Harry could say.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought this was a good place to end the first half of the pensieve chapter. I wanted to have it all in one chapter, but I felt like it would be too much information. The next chapter will be uploaded shortly. Translations/Meanings Below! Review please!

~C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. - It's the exception that proves the rule.

~Attaché - person who works at an embassy as an expert on a particular subject or field.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: OC and Plot is mine. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this. Also thank you to Jennyangelamj and SoraLovesRain for the reviews. Please excuse my grammar and spelling errors as I'm still only writing from my iPhone :( but please enjoy regardless!

* * *

" **What the bloody fucking hell Malfoy! How did you not see he had it out for you both then ?!" Harry yelled.**

 **"Potter! How much competition is there among the Aurors? Even if you wouldn't allow them to disrespect each other. Sure having it out for us is one thing, but having it out for the whole bloody organization?" Draco yelled back.**

 **"Watch Harry." Kingsley then said in a calm voice which got Harry to pay attention to them.**

" _Barthalemou has an accomplice." pensieve Draco Malfoy was now at the front of the conference room with the screen behind him._

 _"Why do you say that?" An Attache in the back spoke._

 _"Because." Draco waved his wand and the wall behind him showed two different pictures, "This first incident was Barthalemou's doing. Every criminal has their own pattern/signature of how they commit their crime. Muggle or Magical, it doesn't matter." He said pointing to an Attache in the front, "as insignificant as it may seem when you do something, as small as brushing your teeth you have a signature. No one else can ever brush your teeth the way you do."_

 _"What about his magical signature?" A female Attache to the right asked._

 _"Good point Attache Ngyen. The problem with that is, none of us have been around him while he has done the crime to capture and use it. He's smart and very cunning, he's been able to stray us away from where we think he will be." Draco said nodding to her._

 _"So what is our next move?" An Attache to the left this time asked._

 _"He's being slow. He's waiting to calculate this next move of his. He's being sloppy with his work for some reason. The muggle law enforcement found a "weapon in question" last time. Whatever is happening he's tripping on himself and we'll be there."_

" **Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.**

 **"You'll see." Draco smirked.**

 _The memory started shifting and soon they were in a barn that was completely on fire._

 _"HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE." Draco yelled coughing because of the smoke in the air._

 _"NO DRACO YOU NEED MY HELP." She said casting a charm on him so that he could breathe._

 _"Thank you." He said squeezing her hand, "Now go home, Scorpius needs both of his parents."_

 _"Exactly Draco Malfoy," she said with extra emphasis on their last name, "Scorpius needs both of us."_

 _"Bloody stubborn witch." Draco smiled at her, "Come on!"_

" **Hermione just gave birth?" Harry asked completely dumbfounded.**

 **"Not literally. Scorpius was five months old at this time." Draco shrugged, he remembered this memory like it was yesterday. Him and Hermione were the best partners that you would have ever seen.**

 _The house was burning quickly and the beams from the ceilings were falling. There was a sound of a window crashing and as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking they ran into the nearest window, breaking through it, and fell into bales of hay down below._

 _A figure running in the distance could be seen. Both Draco and Hermione reached into their pockets and from their hands two full sized brooms appeared. They both hopped on and flew to the figure running. The figure fell to the ground and his hood fell off._

 _"Gotcha." The person said, it was Barthalemou's accomplice._

 _Hermione froze the man while Draco pointed his wand at the fire and it froze completely._

 _In the distance another figure could be seen walking towards them._

 _"Bravo." He said clapping, this time it was the true Barthalemou, "You know it is truly fascinating to watch the way you two work. It's like watching a ballet so beautiful, well thought, intricate, intimate."_

 _"What is your sick obsession?" Draco spat out._

 _"No sick obsession here, just mere observations Draco." Barthalemou said, "My Hermione you look absolutely ravishing. How on Earth do you look like that after having little Scorpius not that long ago?"_

 _"Keep my family out of your mouth Barthalemou!" Draco yelled._

 _"Now, now Draco Hermione is a grown woman. Let her answer. Now now Hermione how do you look so ravishing and so soon?" Barthalemou questioned._

 _"Chasing down sick bloody bastards like yourself." Hermione sneered reminiscent of Malfoy._

 _Just then Barthalemou fell face forward to the ground. He had been hit with muggle tranquilizer. Out of nowhere gold shackles attached themselves to his wrists and ankles in a criss cross fashion behind him pulling him into a strenuous shape._

 _"WHY CAN'T I APPARATE!" Barthalemou tried to speak but it came out extremely slurred._

 _Draco smiled back at her, "That's quite the spell you created there Granger."_

 _"Couldn't do done it without you Malfoy." Hermione said._

" **Hermione created a spell?" Harry was amazed.**

 **"Yes, on our down time from busy cases, we would research spells and potions. How to create new ones or make old ones better." Draco smiled at memory Hermione.**

 **"What and how did you do that?" Kingsley asked.**

 **"Those gold hand and wrist cuffs were made specifically to stop a witch/wizard from using their own magic." Draco explained pointing out the wrist cuffs.**

 **"That's amazing." Harry complimented, "How?!"**

 **"All in due time Potter." Draco smiled.**

 _Pensive Draco and Hermione were in Draco's office now. The room had green and silver touches which gave it away, but there were pictures of Draco and Hermione, their engagement, their wedding picture, and a younger looking Scorpius._

 _"Congratulations! Attaches Malfoy and Granger." Head Attache Bellamy said, pouring some wine into the classes of each person._

 _"Thank you Attache Bellamy, it wasn't just us. It was the whole team." Hermione smiled sincerely._

 _"Always so humble Attache Granger. Draco tell your wife she needs to take some credit." Attache Bellamy teased Draco._

" **She's nicer than I thought." Harry spoke out loud.**

 **"She's like our French McGonagall. She's very serious, but has a nice and laid back side when work is over." Draco amused Harry.**

 **"But she'll put you right back in your place if you don't know it." Kingsley added, "My kind of woman."**

 **This caused the three men to laugh but continued to watch the memory.**

" _I truly want to know. How did you do it? From what Draco tells me you didn't plan it." Attache Bellamy inquired._

 _"It was not, which I apologize for Attache Bellamy." Hermione started to explain, "I was sitting at home when it hit me, Barthalemou really has this sick obsession with Draco and I. I knew the mission that night was to lure him out, but anytime Draco and I are together he's stays long. He's also gotten quite cocky. If there was any chance to get him, it would of been that night."_

 _"But what about the shackles? The tranquilizer? I know we incorporate muggle means, but I wouldn't even thought of that even in my golden years." Attache Bellamy said._

 _"Please Attache Bellamy, you're not that much older than us. You're still amazing. But Draco and I had discussed it, if there's anything that Draco has learned it's to never disregard or look down upon muggle means. Which unfortunately a lot of Witches and Wizards still do. Barthalemou was expecting everything thrown at him to be magical, but this was something he would've never guessed."_

 _"I have to say I'm quite impressed with your work. But I don't think I could expect any less from you too." Attache Bellamy said but suddenly had a pondering face, "Though I need to wonder, why do you think Barthalemou is obsessed with you two?"_

 _"Honestly I have no idea." Hermione said with a worried face._

 _"We have no idea but we will find out Attache Bellamy." Draco said determined._

 _"Of course. I'll let you guys enjoy your evening. Again amazing work." Attache Bellamy said and then walked out the office door._

 _The memory changed again and this time they were walking down an all white hallway with cells of glass and steel bars and force fields._

" **Where is this?" Harry said looking around in amazement.**

 **"This is where the most high-profile and most dangerous fugitives are kept." Kingsley answered.**

 **Harry nodded in understanding and immediately looked back up to Barthalemou in his cell.**

" _Well if it isn't my family!" Barthalemou said putting his arms around his neck and his feet up on the bench._

 _"Excuse me?" Hermione asked with disgust._

 _"Nothing, nothing. What can I do for you today Hermione." Barthalemou said in a suggestive voice._

 _Suddenly pensive Draco ran up to Barthalemou with his shirt around his neck, "You will respect her Barthalemou. Don't try it."_

 _Barthalemou was turning red to the lack of oxygen but he smiled anyway. This enraged Draco more. Hermione was behind him trying to calm him so he would put Barthalemou down._

 _"Stop this nonsense and show the respect she deserves. I can make things so much harder for you Barthalemou. Imagine having these chains on, exactly how they were when we captured you but I'll hang you from the ceiling like a hammock and let every other prisoner have their way with you." Draco threatened._

 _After a few moments and becoming more red in the face he obliged and nodded his head._

 _Hermione took a breath and walked forward._

 _"Why are you doing this? Why have you done this?" Hermione went straight to the questions wanting to get out of there as soon as possible._

 _"Why? Easy because I wanted to." Barthalemou answered while running his neck where Draco had held him._

 _"Are you mad?" Hermione asked._

 _"About you." Barthalemou said putting his own hands around his neck before Draco could react._

 _"Barthalemou. You are a disgusting pig. Keep your comments to yourself." Hermione held her head high and now pointed her wand at his neck. Barthalemou put down his hands from his neck. "Now why are you doing this? What is your goal with Draco and I?" Hermione continued._

" _Easy. We're family I've already told you that." He answered smoothly._

 _"What are you getting on about? We are related to you as much as I'm related to a bat. Now answer with the truth. Hermione and I can shove veritasium down your throat just in case you were willing to get out of line again." Draco said exceptionally frustrated._

 _"Oh but dear Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you remember your dear Aunt Bella? I am your cousin. I am Barthalemou Black Lestrange." Barthalemou announced._

" **There must be a riot going on outside." Harry said at that announcement. They didn't mention it in the meeting for a reason, but now that this information was made public the case just got a hundred times more interesting.**

 **"Why did you stop the memory there. You didn't question him anymore?" Kinglsey asked.**

 **"Oh no...after that it just wasn't my proudest moments." Draco smirked.**

 **Both of the other men nodded in understanding as the memory changed again.**

" _He has to by lying!" Draco said slamming his fists on the table._

 _The memory was now in another office but it looked like their home office. Of course the walls were lined with books, but there was also a muggle computer, and television in the office as well. The office was very comfortable and welcoming._

 _"Draco we can give him veritasium. We can find out." Hermione assured him sliding her hand over her shoulder._

 _"No I need to see it staring at me in the face. I know exactly where we can look." Draco said dragging her to their bedroom._

 _"Draco, I don't believe it's the time for this!" Hermione reprimanded him._

" **Yes Draco did you forget everyone would be watching this?" Kingsley asked his face contorting in horror.**

 **"Bloody hell man have more faith in me than that!" Draco said snapping towards the memory.**

 _Draco had stopped to the nightstand in the bedroom and sat down beside him. The bed was a grand California king four poster bed with a canopy. The room was not maroon or green, it was a beautiful white with hints of gold and silver ran throughout._

 _Draco found what he was looking for and held it up, "Do you remember this book I gave you as a marriage gift?"_

 _"Yes. Draco! Your family history book! Brilliant!" Hermione's eyes were wide in excitement and she kissed him on the cheek._

 _Draco took a pocket knife from his pocket and pricked his finger and pressed the blood to the book._

 _Draco flipped all the way to the end, "Bloody hell!"_

 _Hermione had her hand on her mouth._

 **Draco let Kingsley and Harry look at the book.**

 **"He really is Bellatrix's son." Kingsley said.**

 **"But what about the father? Why is it only Bellatrix?" Why didn't you notice it before?" Harry hounded Draco with questions.**

 **"You'll see Potter." Draco said nodding to the memory.**

 _Pensive Draco sat there now with a pondering face._

 _"Draco? What is it?" Hermione asked._

 _"I've had this book for years. Why wouldn't I of ever noticed it?" Draco asked._

 _"Well there has to be some sort of concealment spell that Bellatrix is working because even the father of Barthalemou is hidden." Hermione assured him._

 _"Only one way to find out." Draco said looking up._

 _The memory changed back to Barthalemou's cell. Barthalemou sported two black eyes and a swollen lip that had stitches._

" **You're doing?" Harry asked.**

 **"You never saw anything." Draco said.**

" _Hello cousin. Finally found the proof that you've been looking for?" Barthalemou asked._

 _"Yes I did." Draco said._

 _"Well isn't this fantastic! We're family, when is the next family reunion?" Barthalemou asked._

 _"Don't get mouthy. I'll give you a broken nose again." Draco said snapping his neck at him._

 _"Barthalemou I'm going to need you to drink this." Hermione said levitating a vial of vertasium._

 _"No, there's no need. We're family, family trusts each other." Barthalemou said._

 _"Not always." Draco said._

 _"Yes well, get on with it then." Barthalemou said opening his mouth and letting the levitated vial pour it into his mouth. He gulped the potion down and smiled at them._

 _"Cocky bastard." Draco said._

 _"Barthalemou Black Lestrange, when and where were you born?" Hermione asked._

 _"September 24, 1978. Lestrange Manor, Romania." He answered easily._

" _Why did you commit those crimes?" Hermione asked._

 _"Because I wanted to as an ode to my dear old mum." He said waving his hand easily._

 _"So you didn't care you killed over 340 people?" Hermione asked._

 _"It would of been 450 people if the last attack had gone to plan." Barthalemou answered unfazed._

 _"Alright then, do you have something against muggles?" Hermione asked._

 _"Do you mean that pure-blood nonsense? I was taught that yes but obviously there are faults and excretions in that theory now isn't there?" Barthalemou winked at Hermione which then earned him a punch in the face from her._

 _Pensive Draco smirked proudly._

 _Barthalemou tried to readjust his jaw that was now dislocated. Hermione waved her wand to fix it._

 _"Why did you do that?!" Draco asked._

" _We need these questions answered Draco." Hermione said in as serious tone._

 _"Barthalemou, continue." Hermione said._

 _"I didn't commit those crimes because of that. Both Wizards and Muggles have their strengths and weaknesses. I committed those crimes because I wanted to show that no one is safe, everyone is mortal and succumbs to the wonder of life eventually. Unless you want to join my side?" Barthalemou asked._

 _"What does that mean Barthalemou?" Draco now asked._

 _"It means that Draco dear old boy, that I am raising an army. I am creating an empire both Muggle and Magic to take over every inch of this world one by one." Barthalemou said smugly._

 _"You cannot be serious." Hermione then commented._

 _"Oh but dear Hermione. I am. If you'd like you could leave your husband and I will take Scorpious in as my own. You could rule beside me." Barthalemou offered._

 _Before Draco could even move from the spot that he was in Hermione had her wand up and a circle of fire danced around Barthalmeu's neck._

" **That's kind of dark for Hermione to be using." Harry commented.**

 **"That fire isn't hot Potter. It's a scare tactic." Draco showed Harry by creating the same ring of fire around his neck. Harry then touched it and felt it was cool to touch.**

 **"Why not use real fire then?" Harry asked.**

 **"Your best friend didn't completely change with this job. She still had her outstanding moral compass." Draco smiled fondly looking at pensieve Hermione.**

" _Keep my family out of your mouth Barthalemou." She said making the ring even smaller so if he even dared to breathe his neck would touch it._

 _Barthalemou blinked his understanding and Hermione made the ring of fire around his neck disappear_

 _"So you want to take over the world Barthalemou. Why?" Hermione asked calming herself._

 _"The world has so many faults. So many things wrong with it. It needs guidance. A steer into a bright new future." Barthalemou said._

 _"And you're the one to give it?" Draco laughed._

 _"Who else Draco? I'm not speaking about anyone else." Barthalemou shot at him._

 _Draco was about to attack him again but Hermione stopped him with her hand._

 _"You didn't go to Hogwarts with us, you didn't go to any other magical school. We checked the records for all schools and any aliases that you might of been under. How did you learn your magic?" Hermione asked._

 _"My dear old Mum. You didn't think she just casted me off without teaching me a thing or two did you?" Barthalemou acted shocked._

 _"You got cocky and lazy. That was your downfall."_

 _"Yes well I choose the wrong person to help me." Barthalemou said. "That fellow was someone I picked off from a bar. He looked sad and lost. I promised him guidance and success and he ate at it." Barthalemou said, "Funny how being so low in life can be such a way to get someone to do your bidding."_

 _"Or heartless." Hermione cut in._

" _Yes well what's that muggle saying "Potatoe, Potato no matter how you spin it, it still happened." Barthalemou said casually, "Something like that."_

 _"Why did you need someone to help you then if you're so great and mighty all on your own?" Draco asked._

 _"I needed to start a following, test out my leadership skills. But I suppose you both are right. Got too big for my britches too soon." Barthalemou confessed._

 _"Then I have to ask how did you learn all your magic? You're mother was an." Hermione cleared her throat as she spoke, "Powerful witch when it came to using dark magic. But for the power and size and the vast knowledge of spells, how did you learn those?"_

 _"My dear old father of course?" Barthalemou said, "Who else would I learn to appreciate magic from?"_

 _Both of their eyes widened._ **Harry and Kingsley's eyes widened as well.**

" _Who is your father then?" Draco now asked calmly not sure if he truly wanted to know the answer or not._

 _Smiling at Hermione and Draco darkly he answered clearly "Tom Marvolo Riddle of course, but I'm sure you know him as Voldemort?"_

* * *

 **A/N** : My fingers hurt! Review please and let me know. Sorry about the dialogue but the story needs all this information. One more chapter of pensive memories and then it'll be back in modern day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : OC and plot is mine, everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

 **A/N** : Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I didn't think the pensive chapter was going to be three chapters long, but it is. This will be the last one and then we'll get on with the in-time action! The last chapter for "Should Have Known - Should Have Been" is still being re-written (deep sigh).

* * *

" **I thought you said that you didn't know who his father was and now it's Voldemort?!" Harry yelled and his face was turning red as signature Weasley hair.**

 **"Calm down Potter! You need to keep watching." He said pointing at the memory.**

" _YOUR FATHER IS VOLDEMORT?!" Pensive Draco was now in Barthalemou's face._

 _"Ah maybe I should clarify. I was passed along as Voldermort's son, but I have an inkling feeling that I was actually Rodolfus Lestrange's son, you know your Aunt's husband?" Barthalemou smirked at riling up Draco._

 _"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked with a hard face but asked very curious about his heritage._

 _"Mum worshipped the ground he walked on and apparently there was one evening shared between them around his birthday during the first war when he was at his strongest. Mum being the vivacious witch that she is, slept with her husband and Voldemort around the same time" Barthalemou explained while Hermione and Draco's faces were contorted in disgust, "There were days when I was told I was Voldemort's son, but other days when I was Rodolphus's but I was to always see Voldemort as my father she always told me. Luckily for Mum they both have dark hair and chiseled facial features - so to cast me off to both of them was easy."_

 _"Why wouldn't Voldermort not just cast a paternity test?" Hermione asked._

 _"He did." Barthalemou said plainly void of any emotion on his face which was surprising for his personality. "Both of them did actually. Both times, it ended up being positive. I'm not sure how Mum did it, maybe dark magic. But she pulled it off." Barthalemou said in a sad but complimenting way._

 _"How did Rodolphus react?" Draco asked._

 _"He was joyed at having a son, what man wouldn't? But the whispers of Mum's infidelity dampened that joy and it also hurt his pride. But who would defy The Dark Lord, especially over this." Barthalemou said putting his feet in the chair in front of him and lounging back. "He also had his "positive" test to reassure him, but you can't compete with the Dark Lord or...Avada Kedarva." He whispered._

 _"How did she keep you hidden?" Draco demanded pulling the family history book out which earned side eyes from Barthalemou, "Ah yes, well Mum was smart._ _I was born and raised in the Romanian Lestrange Manor for one, no one ever went there." Barthalemou shrugged, "It's not like our families enjoyed family gatherings every Sunday and loving Christmas' now are they Draco?" Barthalemou nodded at him, "Mum also casted some sort of charm that no matter what family tree you looked at you would never see me, unless she died but she figured dead old dad would win and she'd become immortal with him. But just in case she knew how to keep her tracks covered and she also did a spell so no one would ever know who my father was, not even me unless I casted the charm myself." Barthalemou printed to wave his arm as if he had an invisible wand, "I'm still trying to figure that one out. But either way one is senile and the other is dead so, you know not much to go off of unfortunately." Barthalemou shrugged._

 _"Did you ever leave the Manor?" Hermione asked full with curiosity._

 _"I only left after the war. Both sides of my grandparents are dead, Mum was dead, both of my father's were unavailable in some sort of way, that left my only family being the Malfoy's and Tonks'. Barthalemou nodded in Draco's direction._

 _"But during?" Hermione clarified._

 _"Not really. Mum would take me out to the world only a few times to test out my knowledge of spells, but other than that I never got to be a normal kid if that's what you're asking, Hermione." Barthalemou put emphasis on her name._

 _Hermione straightened up and her face hardened again._

 _"Oh please don't tell me you went soft on me Hermione. I like it when you're ready to have a go with me with your wand." Barthalemou smirked at her._

 _This woke up both Hermione and Draco from their storytime trance._

 _"I think that's enough questions for today." Hermione finally said._

 _"That was disturbing." Harry finally said._

 _"Yes well…" Draco just shrugged, "There's honestly not a lot you can say about that memory. It still blows my mind."_

 _The memory was shifting and they were back in the cell again. Barthalemou looked much better than the previous visits with no bruising or visible beatings from Draco._

 _"Well Hello Cousins." Barthalemou smiled at them._

 _"You've got to stop calling us that." Draco said through gritted teeth._

 _"Pity, I thought we were getting somewhere last time with our heart to heart." Barthalemou tutted._

 _"Well we were here to tell you that your accomplice is now residing in our rehabilitation program. Obliviated of course and receiving help." Hermione announced._

 _"Well aren't you all kind. Helping the poor bloke out." Barthalemou amused the situation, "I'm sure it'll be much more help than he would of gotten from me."_

 _"You're despicable." Hermione spat at him._

 _"And you're absolutely glowing Hermione." Barthalemou surprised both Draco and Hermione with his statement, "I know it'll be another beautiful child by you. Though I do hope I'll be out of here so I may see my little cousins."_

 _Draco had his arm shielding Hermione and his wand pointing at Barthalemou throat quicker than Hermione had taken a breath, "What is that supposed to mean."_

 _"It means dear cousin that I will be getting out of here. Your barriers and security will not hold me for long." Barthalemou said in a demeaning voice which earned him a punch in the eye from Draco._

 _"Bloody bastard." Draco said out loud._

" **Please tell me you increased security on him after that." Harry asked.**

 **"We did, but that wasn't the problem. He has a way with words and talking to people as you can see." Draco said rubbing the sides of his temples.**

 **"Was Hermione pregnant with Minnie at that time? How did he know?" Harry asked.**

 **"We're still not sure about that because Hermione and I didn't tell anyone yet." Draco shrugged.**

 **Harry's eyes widened in surprise but before he could say anything the memory changed.**

" _If it isn't the dream team." A mocking voice said in the background._

 _Hermione and Draco were looking over a desk at a book when they turned around to see who was speaking to them._

 _"Attache Poulin, are you well?" Hermione asked eyes wide trying to feign her surprise with concern._

 _Attache Poulin came into view, while he was dressed nicely his appearance looked sickly. He was pale and under his eyes were bags. His looked untidy, not like Harry untidy where nothing in the world would keep it in its place, but like Attache Poulin could care less about his appearance at the moment._

 _"I am fine Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." He said bowing and then walking away._

 _Hermione and Draco looked at eachother before Hermione finally spoke, "Do you think he's alright Draco?" Hermione asked with a face full of concern._

 _"Yes, well, no. He's always been a bit…" Draco contemplated what word he would use, "of a high-strung bastard."_

 _Hermione swatted him on the shoulder, "Draco Malfoy! He is our colleague."_

 _Draco shrugged, "So? He's always had something against us."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco, "Regardless, he is still our colleague. Now please help me research this case."_

" **Before you can even say anything Potter, would you honestly think anyone else in your department would have it out for you?" Draco said turning to face Harry.**

 **As if he already knew Harry had his mouth wide open and shut it. After a moment of thinking he ended up nodding his head in understanding.**

 _They were standing in the conference room again. This time Attache Poulin were across from Hermione and Draco drastically different. Everyone in the conference room was looking at him while being briefed on a current case._

 _Once the Attache at the front finished speaking and left everyone came up to Attache Poulin on his recent change._

 _"You look well Attache Poulin." Hermione said sincerely._

 _"Thank you Attache Granger. I've had a recent." He paused briefly, "Newfound change in company in my life. I see a whole new future ahead of me."_

 _"That it then? Finally got a shag did you?" An Attache from the right came up._

 _"I'm ignoring you Attache Joisou." Attache Poulin replied bored._

 _"Well you look good Attache Poulin." Draco said sincere as Hermione and left the room._

" **That was quite the drastic change." Harry commented.**

 **"Yes. Everyone thought he had a good foot in life once more. But no one knew it was because of Barthalemou."**

 **The scene was suddenly chaotic and Harry could only guess what day it was.**

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ESCAPED?!" pensieve Draco was screaming was screaming at the security personnel who was in charge of the floor._

 _They were in front of Barthalemou's cell and it was empty._

 _"This was when he escaped?" Harry asked._

 _"Yes, February 13, 2014. They went to check his cell in the morning and he was gone."_

 _"How the hell did he escape? Where is the security footage? What happened with the alarms? WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHERE HE IS?!" Draco was yelling._

 _"How is it that no one knows how he disappeared in the middle of the night?! Who gave him his wand?" Hermione was now asking._

 _The scene was completely frantic. Attaches were running around everywhere._

 _Draco and Hermione looked as if they were out for blood._

 _Walking through different doors and elevators neither said a thing as they were on the hunt for not only a mass murderer, but possibly the son of two of the most volatile, blood hungry, and dark magic proficient people in the entire world. Which also meant literally that the world was at stake if what Barthalemou said was his goal after all was said and done._

 _Walking into Draco's office Draco slammed the door shut and then his hands down on the table in frustration._

 _"Draco, don't worry we can catch him again!" Hermione said in a soothing voice trying to calm Draco down._

 _"Hermione!" He said putting his head up, but his hair was falling in his face, "I do_ n't _want to have to catch him again. I shouldn't have to feel like my wife is in danger or our beautiful children." He said glancing at the pictures of all five children on his desk, "I thought the time for looming Dark wizards were over, but of course this new one is my own cousin!" He said sitting on his desk with his arms crossed and letting his forehead rest on his fisted hand._

 _Hermione walked over carefully to him and put his arms at his sides and kissed him. It grew passionate before they finally broke apart and they looked at eachother._

" **You know Draco you could of excluded that." Kingsley said in an amused tone.**

 **"Yes, Malfoy. I wanted to keep my lunch down, not have it come back up. Hermione is like my sister!" Harry said adding a gagging sound at the end for good measure.**

 **"Potter grow up man! We have 5 kids! How do you think it all starts." Draco said clapping him on the back.**

 _Suddenly the door slammed open and it was Attache Bellamy, Poulin, a few other new faces._

 _"I've just been alerted!" She said quickly her heels clicking to a stop._

 _"How on Earth could this of happened!"? An Attache in the back asked._

 _"Attache Bellamy, I'm going to need all the security tapes, authorization to question all personnel and fellow fugitives with Veritasium, all records of who was in and out of this building from the last 24 hours we had checked on him, and also all the records for the wards." Draco demanded._

 _Attache Bellamy nodded, "Of course, anything and everything that is needed to catch this madman again."_

 _"I'll be working nonstop to find him." Draco nodded standing up._

 _"Hermione I grant you full Authorization to everything you need as well." Attache Bellamy nodded to both Malfoy's before leaving the office with the rest of the Attaches in tow Except one person._

" _Looks like the dream team's prized possession made it out." Attache Poulin said with a sarcastic tone, "If it had been me, I would of made sure to not of let my guard down at all."_

 _Hermione snapped, "Poulin get out."_

 _"Whoa there. Didn't wanna get the Great War Herione Princess mad." He said putting his hands out up and walking out._

 _"He's a righteous git." Hermione said before hugging Draco again._

" **Can I punch him in the face when I meet him?" Harry asked.**

 **"There will be no." Kinglsey started to say but Draco finished with, "No need for that." Which earned shock looks from both Kingsley and Potter.**

 _The scene suddenly changed and it was a sunny day in the park. Draco, Hermione, and their five children appeared to be enjoying an afternoon together. Surrounding them but strategically placed were other Attache agents._

 **How Harry could tell? It wasn't hard, but having stick straight postures were a dead give away for one.**

 _Minnie had ran off away from the park chasing the ball and Hermione immediately ran off after her while Draco stayed with the other children but stood up so he could see where they were running off too._

 _"Minnie darling, please don't run off like that!" Hermione ran after her, her curly hair flying all over the place._

 _"Mum! Ball!" Minnie stood by the end of the woods where the ball had rolled into._

 _"Minnie! Please don't do that! You can just ask me or your Dad to get it. Don't run like that!" Hermione said catching up to Minnie and kneeling In front of her._

 _Harry noticed the shadow in the forrest before he heard the sound of a stick cracking and Hermione's head turning sharply._

 _"Hermione, Minnie are you alright?!" pensive Draco said walking down near them with what appeared to me Aurora, "And before you ask Hermione, Attache Ngyen has Alexander, Artemis, and Scorp." He said nodding his head in the direction where you could see the Asian Attache with the children._

" _Yes I'm fine. Let's just get back up to the park." Hermione said standing up and tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She accioed the ball from the woods and gave it to Minnie._

 _Minnie ran ahead of them clutching the ball tightly and Draco stopped Hermione before they could continue, "What is it? I know that face." Draco said_

 _"I just can't but feel like we're being watched Draco. I think there was someone in the woods." Hermione said not turning her head, but her eyes darted in the direction._

 _"I'm sure it was just an animal." Draco said kissing her forehead, "After all it was the woods. But if you're sure, I'll have Attaches Brown and Gidelva check the woods out."_

 _"Please Draco." Hermione nodded and Draco kissed her on the forehead once more and wrapped his arm around her._

" **That was the fifth incident where Hermione felt as though someone was following us. I believed her, but they couldn't really ever find any evidence of anyone following us." Draco explained.**

 **"But there was a shadow." Harry pointed out.**

 **"Yes but at the time I figured I wanted to see it to solidify what Hermione had been telling me." Draco said guilty, "Part of me wanted to believe we were fine, but the other part of me knew I should of looked harder. I just wanted my family to be normal."**

 **"I think that's hard for our generation." Harry half laughed obviously trying to lighten up the situation once more.**

 _The scene changed again and they were in the Malfoy home at dinner. It looked as if they were just finishing dinner as Hermione was clearing off the table and Draco was wiping off the triplet's faces._

 _"You sure you want another one Draco?" Hermione half laughed._

 _"If it's one at a time and not another three for one like these." Draco threw the dirty towel at her playfully which caused the triplets to laugh._

 _"Now children don't follow your father's example. It won't get you too far." Hermione said teasing their kids while picking the towel up off the floor._

 _"Yes, well it got me far enough with you didn't it." Draco bantered back with a suggestive look._

" **This is disgusting." Harry said making a face and a gagging noise to match.**

 **"We have five kids. What do you want me to tell you Potter?" Draco asked.**

 **"That's she's the next Virgin Mary." Harry replied.**

" _And that was the most work you ever done." Hermione said wiping some food off his nose and kissing him in front of the kitchen sink where she had dropped off the dishes._

 _Just as they were pulling apart there was eyes that appeared at the window that earned a scream from Hermione._

 _"DRACO THERE WAS SOMEONE THERE!" Hermione yelled running to the children._

 _Draco high on alert casted limos and shown it into the window but no one could be seen._

 _"Attache Dexter!" Draco yelled and a younger looking Attache apparated into the kitchen._

 _"Yes Attache Malfoy?" The young Wizard said on high alert._

 _"I need you to do a cross examination of the home outside and around the grounds. Please have Attache Ziligian check the wards. There might be an intruder on the property." Draco said standing next to Hermione and holding her close._

 _"We're on it." And Attache Dexter apparated._

" **They didn't find anyone or anything that night." Draco said sadly. "They searched the grounds, the wards, security system, nothing." Pointing to the muggle security system that could be seen on the kitchen wall.**

 **"Do you have any idea why?" Harry asked angry at the scene before them.**

 **"Attache Poulin." Draco said effortlessly, "He was able to get the counter spells to our security."**

 **"Can I kill him already?!" Harry said fists clenched.**

 **"There's no need to Potter." Draco said nodding towards the screen. "Watch."**

" _DRACO! DRACO!" Hermione yelled running through the house._

 _"Hermione!" Draco said standing up. They were in the study and Draco had been sitting at the desk looking over paperwork._

 _"I know how he's doing it! I know how he escaped!" Hermione said breathlessly, holding herself as she tried to get her breathing together._

 _"What? How?!" Draco said pulling her face in his hands and kissing her on the forehead._

 _"Attache Poulin! He sold everyone out. I had been pouring over notes, security footage, and also the research we had been looking at about having the DNA of a wizard and I was able to concoct it into a potion tonight successfully! We have certain DNA samples that were donated remember? Poulin did. I sprayed it around Barthalemou's empty cell and it lit up when is sprayed it with Poulin's! The potion worked. I ran to Poulin's office immediately!" Hermione said pausing at Draco's face, "With back up of course. But he was gone. Draco I think we may be in danger. We need to leave." Hermione said with eyes full of concern._

 _"Hermione. I..." Draco stated, but then the lights in the house turned off suddenly._

 _"Draco the children!" Hermione's eyes were filled with horror._

 _Draco was now on full alert and his wand was pulled out. Hermione now had a face of total concentration as they were back to back and they looked at eachother and nodded. They apparated to Scorpious' room together. Draco nodded at Hermione and walked out the door._

 _Hermione immediately kneeled to Scorpius, "Scorp honey wake up!" Hermione said shaking him gently._

 _"Mum, wuzzit?" Scorpius mumbled, rubbing his eyes._

 _"Honey we need to go. Remember how we talked about having emergencies and practiced. I need you to please do that now._

 _Scorpius' eyes immediately shot open, he grabbed his robe, and he got out of bed. Hermione grabbed his hand and they quietly walked to the doorway where Hermione checked around the corner. She tugged on Scorpius gently and they ran across into the other room._

 _Draco was there holding Minnie's hand who was wrapped in a robe and together they checked the hallway and then turned to the right corner. They walked into the room again. It was much larger and had three beds. Immediately Hermione and Draco kneeled to the middle and right beds while Scorpius went to the very left bed._

 _"MUM, DAD, ALEXANDER ISN'T HERE!" Scorpius yelled. What was found was a pillow with the sheets over it to look as if someone was sleeping there._

 _Draco and Hermione had Aurora and Artemis in their arms and were immediately alarmed. Both of their faces turned hard and their wands were at the ready._

 _Together everyone went into the hall. Scorpius held onto Artemis and Minnie held onto Aurora. Draco was at the front while Hermione stayed behind them._

" **You practiced for this? You had to prepare your children?" Harry sounded hurt.**

 **"Unfortunately yes. Voldermort isn't the only dark menace in the world so it seems."**

 _The family walked through the home together. It wasn't massively large like the Malfoy Manor but it was still a ways to go. Finally after walking down the stairs they ran into exactly who they were hoping to find._

 _"Give us our son now Barthalemou and no one will get hurt." Hermione said through gritted teeth while pushing the children into an alcove and whispered a protection charm._

 _"Why would anyone get hurt dear? We're family after all." Barthalemou smiled menacingly with Alexander asleep in his arms._

 _"What did you do to him!" Malfoy spat out, but looked on the verge of tears._

 _"Don't worry cousin. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't be truly traumatized. I want him to remember me in a better light." Barthalemou said sarcastically._

 _"Barthalemou please just give us our son. What do you want?" Hermione was now begging._

 _"Hmmm, what do I want?" Barthalemou started pacing while rocking the sleeping Alexander._

 _Hermione and Draco were formulating a plan. But Barthalemou beat them to it. Suddenly Draco was held up against the stairs behind them by an invisible force that was slowly choking him._

 _"LET HIM GO!" Hermione yelled in rage which caused the windows in the house to crack._

 _"Tut, tut Hermione. We need to always be in control of our magic now love." Barthalemou teased._

 _Draco was visibly turning a grey behind her which caused years to well up in Hermione's eyes, torn between trying to save her youngest child, saving her husband, and protecting her other children that were tucked behind the alcove._

 _Hermione lifted her head up and took a step down, lowering her wand. This caught Barthalemou's attention and this caused the grip on Draco to loosen._

 _"Hermione!" Draco choked out from his raspy throat._

 _"Barthalemou." Hermione said confidently, "Take me."_

 _Barthalemou's mouth slowly turned upwards smiling evilly and very reminiscent of Bellatrix's , "Done."_

 _In a flash before Draco's eyes could blink he was let go and he slid to the floor. Alexander was in his arms just as he could take a deep breath. Draco looked back up and saw in Barthalemou's grasp was Hermione. Her eyes pleading for his forgiveness and understanding. As a tear fell down her face she mouthed "I love you" and was gone._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. How Bella was able to pull off having both men cast the paternity spell and be positive will be explained...eventually. But if you have a guess, let me know in the reviews or PM! Also what happened to Attache Poulin will be explained in the next chapter. Till the next chapter!


End file.
